Fred 40: The New Life-Brian 10: 3 Vs. 3!
This is a crossover episode between Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life and Brian 10. Plot Brian and Artic where walking on the street. A Giant Vaxasaurian Attacked. Artic: Brian?? Brian: (tranforms) Fart! (farts on the vaxasuarian making it unconsciouss) Done. (reverts back) Dark Creature: You have been lured. Attack! 5 Dark Sonorosian Figures attacked. Artic: lolwut. They duplicated into 20 Sonorosians. Brian transformed to Diamondhead. He started destroying the Sonorosian with all kinds of Attacks. Brian: (slices two) take this! (shoots at Five) And this! (kicks another) Artic: Mmm... Brian? Brian looked and found hundreds of Sonorosians around him. Dark Creature: You are stupid. Brian: I've got an Idea! (attacks the Dark Creature) The Dark Creature caught him in his Hands and Sonic launched Brian with a Large Fire Flame. Brian crashed and reverted back. Artic: (sees Sonorosians surrounded him) Mmm... I retreat? Artic and Brian were attached to a wall with a forcefield around them. Brian: Mmmm... Cool New Trapping Way! Different Dark Creature: This field neutralizes your powers. But it is Weak. Brian: I could destroy it easily. Creature: Good Luck in doing that. Suddenly, The Walls exploded and 14 Plumbers attacked. Brian: Yay! You're here! Creature: They can't destroy us. (makes Diamond Walls between him and the Plumbers) Enjoy. (reveals himself as a Petrosapien) Brian: Woah! A Diamondhead! Suddenly, The diamond Wall was destroyed and Humungousaur broke in. Petrosapien: Ha! A Vaxasaurian! Badaboom broke in. Pepi Man followed. Brian: lol Pepsi Man. Everybody looked at him. Brian: What? The Petrosapien pointed at them. Many Sonorosians came in in large numbers. Badaboom threw Bombs at the Sonorosians destroying many. They kept duplicating. Humungousaur was destroying more in punches. Badaboom: Pepsi Man! Rescue the hostages while I clear the way. Pepsi Man Noded. Humungousaur made an Earth Quake and Badaboom threw so many Bombs. A Way was cleared. Pepsi Man ran through the Way. Pepsi Man shoot acids at him and ran to the Hostages. Brian: They're Awesome. Pepsi Man melts their Fields. The Petrosapien attacked them. Brian: O rly? (transforms) Ahmad: Wildmutt! Wildmutt looks at him. Wildmutt pushed the Petrosapien out of the way. Pepsi Man kicked the Petrosapien. Artic froze the Petrosapien. Pepsi Man: Fred! Let's go! Voice: RAHH! Not so fast! Pepsi Man turned and saw An Appoploxian Petrosapien: Sorry Master, I just Can't. The Appoploxian pointed to a Sonorosian thn at the Petrosapien. The Sonorosian duplicated and "Wall of Sound"ed The Petrosapien destroying him. They kept Sonic Screaming at him until the Petrosapien's Eyes turned Blank. Humungousaur: Hursh. The Apoploxian left and The Dark Creature from earlier appeared. He revealed himself as a Methanosian.. He shot a long Flame of Fire at the Team. Pepsi Man was affected the Most. He fell to the Ground and reverted. Artic froze him. Artic: That will help him from the temprature. (freezes Wildmutt) And him too. Badaboom: The Temprature is sooo high! Humungousaur: You don't say! (switches Big Chill) Big Chill! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Big Chill! (makes Ice Flames all over the Fire Flames) The fire Flames were being Frozen. The Frost took over the Entire Flames reaching the Methanosian's Hands. Sonorosian: Your Temprature is increasing the frost. The Methanosian stopped. However, his hands were still stuck. Ultimate Big chill froze the Sonorsians. Ultimate Big Chill: We won! (reverts to Big Chill, then to Omar) Let's Go. Badaboom: (Reverts back) I don't think so, but let's go anyway. Brian unfroze himself and Ahmad. They started going back home. Later, Ahmad, Omar and Fred were in front of a Portal. Ahmad: The Plumbers brought us to this dimension to save you. I guess We're done. (steps inside the Poral) Suddenly, The Machine making the Portal was electrocuted and The Coordinations changed, Then Several Sonorosians jumped from it. Brian: Oh Come on! The Sonorosians held small blasters and pointed at the team. The Methanosian and the Petrosapien joined. They flew and started shooting while Sonic Screaming. When the Smoke Cleared, The Gang were saved by Omar's Mana Shield. Omar fainted and the shield was gone. Fred: Might anybody explain? Petrosapien: You see, They can't kill me, that was just a punishment. MY Friend here, Swamps Fireson, Can unfreeze himself. Artic: So... What now? The Sonorosians charged at the Gang. Water Hazard (Omar), Muscle Man (Fred), Armordrillo (Brian), and Swampfire (Ahmad, duh) emerged. They made hard attacks on the Sonorosians. Swampfire protected the Gang with a Vine Wall. Fred: What's the Plan? Brian: We attack?! Ahmad: No!! I have a plan. We know their Weaknesses, right? Omar: I understand! The Petrosapien cut through the Vine and attacked. Armordrillo Shaked the Ground letting the Petrosapien fall. He started Shaking and breaking His Remains. He held a Sonorosian and let it Sonic scream at the Petrosapien. The Petrosapien was in tiny Pieces. Armordrillo: (reverts back) Done. Swampfire was burning very much Sonorosians He shot Fire bombs at so much. He used all kinds of attacks. He used Vines, Venus Fly Traps and even Fists and Flames. Swampfire: Done. (reverts back) He had killed them all. Water Hazard shot a Water Blast at the Metanosian. Water Hazard: Yes, Yes! (Shoots a large ammount of Water at the Methanosian) The Methanosian was dead by the time. Water Hazard reverted back. MuscleMan extended his hand and brought the Apoploxian to him. Appoploxian: RAHHH! LEMME TELL YA SOME- MuscleMan warped his mouth. He started slamming him to the ground. He warped himself around him. Then he reverted. Fred: Ha. Stuck in my Atomatrix. Well, I got a new DNA. They met. Ahmad: I'm done. Fred: So am I. Brian: Me too. Omar: I guess me too. They all activated the portal. Brian: So, It's a Bye? Fred: Yeah, we hope to see you later, kid. They entered it. Meanwhile, A Sonorosian was behind a tree. Sonorosian: Ok, then, All I have to do is free my Master from that Tri- Way Big Squashed the Sonorosian. Way Big: XD, you just failed. ;) THE END! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Omar *Ziad *Brian *Artic Villians *Appoplexian *Swamps Fireson *Petrosapien *Sonorosians Aliens Used By Fred *Badaboom * By Ahmad *Pepsi Man *Swampfire (first reappearance) By Brian *Fart (Cameo) *Diamondhead *Wildmutt *Armordrillo *Way Big By Omar *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Water Hazard Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version)